


Gabriel's True Mate

by darkroses



Series: True Mates [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Gabriel, Hurt Sam Winchester, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Incest, Mating Bond, Moody Castiel, Omega Castiel, Omega Sam, Past Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Gabriel, Protective John, Sexism, Top Sam, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5684686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkroses/pseuds/darkroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sammy is my brother. He deserves to be with his true mate. He’s a good kid. But you promise, you will take good care of him right?” </p><p>Gabriel felt bad for the other alpha. He nodded his head solemnly. He said calmly. “I will. If he isn’t happy with me and if he wants to be with you, I will give him back. After his heat is over, you can see him any time he wishes.” </p><p>**** Please read the stories in this series in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabriel's True Mate

Dean sat in the waiting room of the Omega Welfare Department. They were interviewing Sam. Dean had no idea what they were asking Sam. He knew he was in a state that favored giving an omega to their true mate. Dean knew that he had very little hope of getting to keep Sam with him. He admitted that he hadn’t mated with Sam since that heat and he admitted to scaring Sam.

He stared at the other alpha across the empty waiting room. His name was Gabriel and he was the same age as Dean. Dean decided to get to know the guy that was most likely going to gain custody of Sammy. He asked harshly, “So you work in a candy store? That is pretty low for an alpha.”

Gabriel looked at him curiously for a moment then he smiled. He spoke kindly, “It is my second job. Once I smelled Sammy, I didn’t feel I could quit that job… I was quitting, though. I had just put in my two weeks’ notice.” The alpha smiled, “I was going to go to California but it looks like plans changed.”

Dean crossed his arms and asked bluntly, “Why were you going to California?”

Gabriel’s smile remained on his face. However, he looked sad but proud at the same time even with a smile on his face. “My little brother, Castiel, is an omega. My family abandoned him when he presented. I’ve been caring for him ever since. Castiel got accepted to Stanford. It is one of the few colleges that accept omegas. I got a job doing janitorial at the university which gave us a huge discount on housing and they have decent health benefits. I am not sure what I am going to do now. I.. I think it will depend on if I get Sammy and what he wants to do.”

Dean rubbed his hands over his face and groaned. He was so screwed. He snapped at Gabriel. “Well, as fate would have it, I was taking Sammy to Stanford. Honestly, I was just going to ditch him there. He doesn’t want me.”

Gabriel frowned and said carefully, “He flinches when you touch him. I don’t know what you did and you don’t have to tell me, but whatever it was it hurt Sammy deeply. He seems like a kind omega. He should be cherished and loved.”

Dean sighed and muttered, “Whatever, man.”

They fell into an uncomfortable silence after that. Dean could hear the time ticking by on the clock and it made him more and more nervous. He wanted Sam back but he knew he was at the mercy of the government and with Sam being in heat, they would likely make a decision soon.

Finally, a beta with short dark brown hair came out with a sour look on her face. Dean saw that she was less than impressed with him. She had two files in her hands and a moment later two alpha security guards joined her. Dean could feel his heart clenching in his chest while he waited for whatever it was she had to say.

The beta spoke professionally, “My name is Jody Mills. I am a social worker for the Omega Welfare Department.” She paused and turned her attention to Dean. She spoke firmly, “It is our belief that Sam is a victim of forced mating. Under the laws that govern our state, Sam’s custody can legally be shifted from you to Gabriel Novak, who is his true mate. Now, we can either do this hard way or we can do this the easy way.”

Dean closed his eyes because he knew he had just lost the one thing that meant the most to him in this world. He asked with a broken heart, “What are those two options?”

Jody smiled and motioned toward Gabriel. “You can either sign over Sam to Gabriel or Sam will remain in state custody until a court date is scheduled. Since Sam is in heat, he will spend most of his time sedated to keep his fever from spiking. Sam doesn’t seem like the sort of _person_ that would enjoy being sedated. The courts would then look at our documents and whatever argument you have before declaring guardianship of Sam to one of you. In my fifteen years here, I have never seen them grant custody to an alpha that was not the true mate.”

Dean knew he was screwed. His dad was going to be pissed. He hadn’t called his dad because he honestly didn’t want to face his father’s wrath. Dean imagined that John Winchester would not be amused about losing his omega son. He looked at Gabriel in the eye and asked pointedly, “Will you let him see his father?”

Gabriel was confused and asked curiously, “Why wouldn’t I let him see his father and family? I don’t own him. I.. I would never hurt him like that.”

Dean let out a slow breath. He let a couple tears fall from his eyes and brokenly. “I will do it the easy way. Sammy is my brother. He deserves to be with his true mate. He’s a good kid. But you promise you will take good care of him right?”

Gabriel felt bad for the other alpha. He nodded his head solemnly. He said calmly. “I will. If he isn’t happy with me and if he wants to be with you, I will give him back. After his heat is over, you can see him anytime he wishes.”

Dean signed the paperwork with a heavy heart and willingly gave Gabriel all of Sam’s belongings. Then he left the welfare department without ever getting to say goodbye to his little brother. Heartbroken and lost Dean made his way back to his father.

++

All of his omega’s belongings amounted to two duffel bags and that included the omega’s nest. It was nothing compared to what Castiel had and it hurt Gabriel to think this was all his omega had. Gabriel loaded Sam’s belongings into the trunk of his car. Then he went back to the welfare office to get his omega.

Gabriel was led back to a small room. Sam was laying on a metal table. His clothes had been removed but he had a thin sheet covering his waist. Sam had an IV port in his arm and he was sleeping. Gabriel could see the beginnings of bruising on the omega’s arms. He didn’t think Dean did that to his omega. Rather, he thought Sam must have resisted the staff at the welfare office. Gabriel lightly brushed the hair out of Sam’s face and kissed him on the temple.

As he pulled away a female doctor entered the room. She had curly hair and looked like an asshole in Gabriel’s not so humble opinion. She primped herself briefly and said in a near monotone voice. “You can take your omega home. He resisted the physical exam so we had to sedate him. He is in good overall health and he is fully intact. If you would like we can remove the unnecessary bits before we send him home with you.”

Gabriel stared at this woman in near shock. He knew his tone was hateful when he said, “Tell me where his clothes are so I can get home.”

The doctor shrugged and said dismissively, “I will have one of the nurse’s aides bring them. I think his clothes were left in the photo room.”

Gabriel crossed his arms and questioned, “The photo room?”

The doctor rolled her eyes and said, “We photograph all omegas that come into our office without clothing to hide what they are. It is part of the physical exam and this omega was very resistant. He didn’t like measurements being taken either. He cried for his brother.”

Gabriel knew he was close to going into an alpha rage. Here he thought, he lived in a liberal state. He was wrong and he couldn’t wait to get Sam and Castiel out of this state. Hopefully, they would be treated better in California. Gabriel turned his back on the doctor and said through gritted teeth. “Just send someone with his clothing so we can go home.”

Once Sam’s clothes were delivered. He carefully started to dress the boy. He pulled Sam’s boxers up his legs with the sheet still covering him. Then he pulled them up over his hips. Once Sam’s modesty was intact. He removed the sheet to finish dressing Sam. That was when he saw bruising on Sam’s legs and fingerprint bruises on Sam’s hips.

Gabriel bit his lip and pulled down the boxers to see the damage. He was momentarily impressed at Sam’s size. No wonder most alphas had an omega’s penis removed, they didn’t want the competition. Gabriel wondered what it would be like to let Sam fuck him with it. Then Gabriel shook his head and got back to the task at hand. He had to make sure no one violated his omega. He spread Sam’s legs carefully and leaned his head down to sniff.

He didn’t smell any other alphas but he did smell blood mixed in with Sam’s slick. Gabriel ran a hand along the crack of Sam’s ass and he felt a plug. Someone at the office must have put a fake knot inside of Sam. Gabriel pulled it out. It was huge. Much bigger than himself and probably bigger than some of the alphas he saw in porn. It was clearly put in without any prep. The fake knot was covered in blood and slick.

Gabriel tossed the fake knot aside and pulled Sam’s boxers back up. Then he put Sam’s shirt and jeans on. He left off Sam’s shoes. Gabriel bundled his omega up in his arms and carried him out of the welfare office. Gabriel carefully laid his omega down in the backseat of his car and he wondered if he should take Sam to a doctor or take him home.

++

In the end, Gabriel decided to take Sam home. He didn’t think the hospital would treat Sam much better and he could schedule an appointment with Castiel’s primary care physician to look at Sam if needed. Gabriel carried Sam up to his apartment and kicked open the door. Castiel jumped up from where he was sitting with the noise. Gabriel apologized, “Sorry Cassie, I have an overgrown omega that is out cold. Can you get his bags out of the car?”

Castiel stood and eyed him for a moment. Gabriel knew he was going to get lectured. He carried Sam into his bedroom and laid the omega down on the bed. He knew Castiel was right behind him. Castiel sounded pissed, “What the Hell, Gabriel? Did you kidnap him? We are leaving for Stanford in a week. How are we going to afford to take care of him?”

Gabriel sighed and ran his hand over his face. He said carefully, “I did not kidnap him. His name is Sammy or Sam. He is my true mate that got force mated with his brother. His brother signed him off to me but that was after Sam got violated, degraded, and drugged at the Omega Welfare Office. Now, I am tired. I would like to make my mate comfortable. So will you please go get his bags?”

Castiel was a stubborn little shit for an omega. He crossed his arms and there was barely contained anger in his voice. “What about me going to college? Did you think about that?”

Gabriel was really done with Castiel but he had never used his alpha voice on his brother and he wasn’t about to start now. Gabriel put his arms up to show he meant no harm and said slowly, “Sam and his brother were on their way to Stanford when they stopped to buy candy. We are still going. I will take an extra job if I have to, but we are a pack and we take care of our own. Sam is one of us and we are not going to abandon him.”

Castiel huffed a breath and left the room. Gabriel just hoped Castiel would actually go down and get the baggage. Gabriel pulled Sam’s limp body under the covers and was fussing about if Sam was comfortable or not when he smelled another alpha with Castiel.

Gabriel pulled his dagger out of the nightstand drawer and pocketed it. Then he walked into the main room. The alpha was an older man and he was carrying Sam’s baggage for Castiel. Castiel looked worried and Gabriel could understand that. Gabriel asked firmly, “Who are you?” Then he turned to Castiel and said firmly but not ordering, “Go to my room and lock the door.”

Gabriel watched Castiel leave then he turned his attention back to the alpha. The alpha sat down the bags and said sadly, “Dean told me what happened. I had to come and make sure Sammy was okay. Can I see my son?”

Gabriel frowned and nodded. He could smell that this alpha’s scent was similar to Sam’s scent. He spoke carefully, “Yes if you could stay for a while that might be good actually. Sam was drugged and violated at the Omega Welfare Office. I don’t know him well enough to know if he will be afraid when he wakes up. I may be his true mate but I am not familiar with him. You are.”

He knocked on the door in their secret code and Castiel opened the door. Gabriel stepped aside so John could go over to the bed where his son was. He watched John sniff his son’s neck and declare. “He doesn’t smell like anyone mated him. Has he stirred at all?”

Gabriel shook his head no and said, “Ah no, but he his bleeding. They put a giant fake knot inside of him. I took it out.”

John brushed a hand through Sam’s hair and chuckled. Gabriel didn’t understand what was so funny, but it was then he realized it was a sad laugh. “Sammy isn’t like any omega I’ve ever met. I was able to order Castiel to take me to him but with Sam, I could never do that. He’s a fighter and as stubborn as they come. But he’s a good boy. He does as he is told and he has a kind heart.” John shook his head, “I will get my first aid kit out of my car and patch him up.”

++

Sam woke up with a headache and then panic. He remembered being stripped naked by two burly looking alphas and struggling despite it all. Sam just wanted Dean to come and rescue him. Then he remembered a doctor coming up to him with a needle and then it was lights out. Sam had no idea where he was. He was in a bedroom as far as he could tell. He didn’t smell any threatening alphas.

He was admittedly horny but his ass ached something fierce. Sam whined because he was scared and he didn’t know what was going on. The bedroom door flew open and Sam saw his dad and Gabriel, his true mate. Sam remembered Gabriel. Sam reached out for Gabriel but his dad reached his arms first. John whispered into Sam’s hair, “It’s okay, Sammy. You’re okay.”

Sam frowned and put his hands on his father’s chest to push him away. Then he said half in a haze, “Mate. Gabriel.” The language skills of omegas during heat were highly limited. Sam had never read an instance where an omega in heat could form complete sentences besides him. This was one of the reasons why omegas were a property of their alphas. Unlike with Dean, Gabriel seemed to be making him incapable of speech.

Gabriel came up to Sam and Sam ran his hand up Gabriel’s arm. He was hesitant. He felt like he was watching something special. Sam was snapped out of his awe by his father talking. It was firm. “Sammy behave like a good omega. Do as your alphas say. Present and remember not to use his first name. He is your alpha. You are beneath him and you always need to remember that.”

Sam watched his dad leave the room as Gabriel sat down on the bed. He was still touching Gabriel’s arms but he hadn’t gone any further. He didn’t want to be property or a pet. He wanted to be equal to his mate. Sam knew his scent was changing to sorrow. He felt Gabriel run a hand through his hair and said softly, “Hey kiddo, don’t listen to him. You’re my omega. You’re equal to me. Please call me Gabriel or Gabe.”

Sam turned his attention to his alpha. He nodded. Then he put a hand on his ass and patted it lightly. He said, “Hurts.” It took a lot of focus for Sam to be able to do that. This heat was a lot worse than the one he experienced with Dean.

Gabriel frowned and said, “I know Sport. The assholes at the welfare office hurt you. Your dad had to give you a few stitches back there so I am afraid it is a no knotting zone during this heat.”

Sam took a deep breath. As he tried to center himself with what the alpha was saying. He licked his lips as he tried to focus. He focused and managed to get out. “I am okay. I can take it.”

Gabriel smiled because only his omega was this strong. He kissed Sam gently on the lips and said between kisses. “We have plenty of time for me to knot you. How about you fuck me instead? It will still get us mated and relieve your heat.”

Sam shook his head lightly then he started kissing Gabriel again. Sam pulled the covers off of himself and pushed off his pants and boxers. Then he tore off his shirt. His alpha quickly undressed, as well. Sam moaned at the sight of his alpha and he reached out to him. Gabriel smiled and laid Sam back down on the bed so he could kiss him.

As they kissed Gabriel reached for the drawer of the nightstand and pulled out some strawberry scented lube. He opened it and coated one of his fingers. Gabriel reached back to his own asshole and started to work himself open. Their dicks touched as they worked themselves together. Sam was just looking for friction to relieve the heat and Gabriel were wanting to stretch himself enough so he wouldn’t need stitches like Sammy.

Gabriel made sure to keep Sam engaged. He was surprised at how vocal his omega was. Sam moaned and grunted like the best of them, not that Gabriel had been with an omega before. Stretching himself did hurt but Gabriel liked the burn. He usually bottomed when he had sex and he was convinced most alphas didn’t know what they were missing.

As he pushed a second finger inside himself, he moved further down on Sam and latched onto one of his nipples. Gabriel started to suck and roll his tongue around the bud which made the omega keen in pleasure. Finally, Gabriel worked a third finger in as he moved down to Sam’s dick and took it in his mouth. He started bobbing his head up and down in a steady rhythm.

Sam wrapped his hand in his alpha’s hair and moaned. He had never felt anything so good but he was aware that could be his heat talking. Sam could smell alpha and strawberries. It made his senses go a little sideways. He did want to be filled up with his alpha’s knot but he was injured so that wasn’t going to happen and this blowjob was better than anytime Dean knotted him.

Finally, Gabriel deemed himself ready. He climbed on top of his omega and kissed his lips. Sam was cute with the look of disappointment on his face due to the blowjob ending. Gabriel slowly lowered himself on his omega’s cock. He watched Sam carefully as he lowered himself for any signs of discomfort. He had read that this sensation is different for omegas and it can be overwhelming.

Sam’s eyes rolled to the back of his head when Gabriel bottomed out. He waited a moment to adjust to Sam’s manhood being inside of him. Then he started pulling himself up and back down. Sam rested his hands on his hips but it was clear to Gabriel that Sam had no idea what to do except enjoy the ride. Gabriel only got in about half a dozen thrusts before he felt Sam climaxing inside of him.

Gabriel smiled as Sam tried to catch his breath. He started rocking his hips harder and stroking his own cock to find an orgasm. A few moments later Gabriel popped his knot and then he was releasing his seed on Sam’s abs. His omega’s hands came up and started to massage the knot. Gabriel had no idea if Sam learned this from Dean or if he was just a natural. Either way, Sam was good at a knot massage.

In between spurts of his seed, Gabriel rubbed the sticky mess on Sam’s stomach, up Sam’s chest, and down his omega’s arms. He wanted to mark Sam thoroughly. Toward the end, he coated Sam’s face and some of the hair on his omega’s perfect head. Gabriel could feel that Sam was hard inside of him again. He leaned down and bit down over the bite mark Dean left.

The bite caused Sam’s orgasm inside of him again. Gabriel was pleased because his omega really was perfect.

++

Castiel was uncomfortable. He was stuck in the living room of his apartment with a strange alpha. This alpha was the father of Gabriel’s mate and Castiel had no idea how to address the other alpha. The alpha, John, ordered him around which he did not like. Gabriel never ordered him to do anything. In fact, Gabriel kept him pretty sheltered. Normally, the only time he left the house was with Gabriel or when Gabriel dropped him off at an omega support group. He was homeschooled because Gabriel didn’t like the way he was treated in public school.

It made him what Gabriel called socially awkward. Castiel glanced at the alpha for a moment and asked cautiously, “What is Sam like?”

John glanced at the omega. He had curious eyes and a gentle disposition but something told him that this omega was almost as stubborn as Sam. He grunted and said evenly, “Sammy is a good omega. He does his chores and his homework without complaint. He does spend most of his time in his nest. Sammy’s only fault was he wouldn’t allow Dean to get close to him after they mated. Dean went a little batty like alphas sometimes do. I don’t think Sammy ever forgave him for that.”

Castiel frowned because he didn’t understand what John meant when Dean _went a little batty_. These phrases were often lost on him. He supposed it was the product of a sheltered life. Castiel looked out his apartment window again. He was hoping that Gabe would take him to the rooftop of his apartment complex today. There were beehives up there and he liked to watch the bees. They were such simple creatures and they had no need for phrases unknown to some.

John stared at the omega. He thought the omega was sheltered like most omegas were. He wanted to get a better idea of Gabriel so he asked, “What is your brother like and his plans for the future?”

The omega actually perked up and sounded excited, “Gabriel loves candy and he works really hard. He had to do some unsavory stuff to keep a roof over our head but it wasn’t illegal and he’s not a bad person. My parents kicked me out when I presented as an omega. Gabriel took me in and has cared for me ever since. We are moving to California. I got accepted into Stanford and Gabe told me that Sam intended to go there too.”

Before they could banter anymore, Gabriel wandered out into the living room wearing only his sleep pants and smelling like sex. Castiel glared at his brother and complained, “Put some clothes on and you stink like sex.”

Gabriel chuckled as he made his way over to the kitchen where he retrieved a chocolate bar. He took a bite and said to his brother playfully, “You’re going to talk to your alpha guardian like that in front of a guest? I’m hurt.”

Castiel protested loudly, “Yes, I am.” This caused Gabriel to laugh harder.

John interjected and was shocked, “You are going to let an omega in your care talk to you like that?”

Gabriel took another bite of candy before he started rummaging for apples. His overgrown omega didn’t want candy. He wanted something healthy. Gabriel hummed for a moment as he savored his chocolate. Then he declared, “Yes, he can. His opinion is very important to me. I’ve never ordered Cassie to do anything and I don’t intend on ordering Sam to do anything.”

Gabriel started digging through the fridge when he found what he was looking for. They had one sad apple left in the house. This would not be enough to get Sam through his heat and Sam probably wanted fruits besides apples.

John glanced at Castiel and Gabriel, he didn’t know what to make of this situation. He asked, “How did Sammy take to mating without you ordering him? Dean had to order him every step of the way and with him being injured I imagine that would make it more difficult.”

Gabriel poured some caramel sauce in a bowl because in his world an apple with caramel sauce was still healthy, sort of. He started to chop up the apple instead of giving his omega a whole apple. He spoke calmly while he cut the apple and he fought to hide his smirk because Cassie was going to throw a fit. “Sam topped and I bottomed. An alpha doesn’t actually have to knot an omega for mating. Sam could top me, as well. Sammy’s rear is off limits for the time being and it worked. He seemed to really enjoy himself. I am glad you and Dean decided to keep him intact. Thank you for that.”

Castiel sputtered then he threw his arms up and said, “Gabriel! That is way too much information.”

Gabriel chuckled and started to put the apples on a plate. He said playfully, “Oh come on, Cassie. I didn’t go into graphic detail.” Gabriel wasn’t sure if there was a look of shock or disgust on John’s face. He didn’t really care. Gabriel asked John, “John, I hate to put this on you but do you know what fruits Sam likes to eat? He doesn’t want candy and I need to keep his sugar up and this apple is the last bit of fruit we have in the house.”

John sighed and had no idea what to think of Sam’s mate. They seemed well suited for each other. Sam would still get to run away to college. He wasn’t sure what he thought about an alpha taking it up the ass but to each their own. He pulled out his cell phone and stated, “I can have Dean pick up some items for Sammy. I am sure he wants to make sure Sam is okay. I promise he will behave himself.”

Gabriel was unsure about Dean being around Sam during his heat but he decided to trust Sam’s father. He nodded and agreed, “That is fine. Just please don’t order Cassie to do anything.”

++

Dean was somewhere between pissed and relieved when his dad called him to pick up snacks for Sammy. He had already slept with two beta girls and one beta boy. He was horny after nearly two years of not getting any. Admittedly, Sam wasn’t a good mate to him and didn’t take care of his needs. He just loved Sammy too much to force him to do anything after he lost himself with the mating. It broke his heart to lose Sammy and no matter how many betas he found to sleep with it didn’t ease the pain.

Dean picked up all of Sam’s favorites. He had apples, bananas, dates, and those gross protein bars Sammy liked. It did feel weird to buy these things for Sammy’s heat and know that another alpha was going to give it to him. Dean wasn’t jealous per se but he felt a sense of loss. He wanted Sam to be his mate but he knew that the way he acted broke Sammy’s trust in him.

He knocked on the door to Gabriel’s apartment. Dean could smell omega in heat out in the hallway. He hoped Sam was getting through his heat okay. Then the door opened and Dean found himself face to face with a raven-haired omega. The omega smelled like honey, books, and mate…Dean’s mate.

The omega shook his head but Dean could tell the early signs of heat. He held out the bag to the omega and said, “I brought Sammy some snacks.” Dean shoved the snacks in the omega’s arms and walked away as quickly as he could. He wouldn’t hurt another omega the way he hurt Sam. He wouldn’t risk mating the wrong omega again.


End file.
